Hinata's Life
by sunshine2434
Summary: This is about a 16 year old Hinata and she haves my personality. Paring: Just wait and find out. It is funny and haves a lot of drama,so look out. READ & REVEIW.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata's life

Hinata's life

Hi my name is Hinata. I am 4'8 inches tall. I have pale skin, bluish-black hair, and lavender eyes. I hate fan girls and preppy girls. Argh. They are so annoying. Read about my life.

Chapter 1: High school never ends

Bringggggggggggg

Ahhhhhhhh. Why is that I am always late. If Neji wasn't my brother and didn't turn off my alarm clock while I was sleeping. I would have been here early. Nice to start High school, huh. Here's me running for my life before the second bell rings. I'm a new student in Konoha High. I'm lost. Man, this is my second time getting lost. Mannnnnnnnnnn. Ouch that hurt I must have hit a brick wall. I'm sure that the brick wall shouldn't be moving. Oh my gosh it's a guy with a really hard chest. That must be what I smack into. Any harder and I would be flying across the hallway. I look up at the guy to say sorry, but he was walking away. Man that was rude, but his back of his head did made me laugh. He had a chicken-butt for hair. Then he disappear. I was laughing so hard to even notice. I found out that my classroom I was looking was right next to me. Man I am so stupid. I walk in the class to notice that the teacher and the students looking at me like I am some alien that came to this very class room. Well I'm not an alien.

How are you? Said the teacher

Oh I am fine, thank you. I said. I gave him a smile and I saw him sign. Same with the rest of the boys in the class.

Well I am Kakashi. I'll be your teacher for entire semester. Why you introduced yourself. Said Kakashi.

O.k. I said. I was kind of scared because most of girls look like they are about to kill. I hope it wasn't me.

Hi name is Hinata. My favorite color is sky blue. I don't like fan girls, but I can deal with them because some of my friends are one. I'm not and I don't want to become one. I like to cook and hang out with my family and friends. Also I love the wind that blows on my face. I'm really cool and weird person and I really hope I can get to know all of you guys. When I finish everyone had face like 0o.

What? I said. Then out of nowhere a hand rise out. Mmmmmm you at the back with the red hair. Yes. I said.

Ya, I'm Gaara and I was just wondering do you have a boyfriend and if you don't want one. Said Gaara.

W-What. I said

Do you want to be my girlfriend? He said again.

N-no thank you. I said.

All of sudden all the boys went ooooooooooooooooo Gaara just got turn down.

Shut up. Just wait Hinata-hime. You will be mine and you will make out with me. He said.

Only one thought went in my head high school will never end with this guy following me.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunshine2434: Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooo people

Sunshine2434: Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooo people. What's up?

Gaara: The roof, idiot.

Sunshine2434: You don't have to be so mean. –Starts to cry next to a corner-

Max: Sun are you o.k. What happen to you? – Looks at Gaara- What you said to her?

Gaara: That she is an idiot.

Max: Why you, come here now.

Fighting sounds

Sunshine2434: -sweat drops-

Sunshine2434: Maybe I should have told Maxy that I was kidding around. Mmmmmmm I'll tell him later.

Sunshine2434: While Maxy fights for my honor again. On with the Story. Where is Sammy anyway?

Chapter 2: Lockers of Doom

First period finally was over and Hinata made five new friends. They were Ino, Shikamanu, Tenten, Termari, and Naruto.

Ino was wearing blue faded jeans with a purple and white shirt.

Shikamanu was wearing dark blue pants with a dragon white t-shirt.

Tenten was wearing light blue skinny jeans with a black happy bunny shirt.

Termari was wearing sky blue jeans with a white top.

And Naruto was wearing a light blue shorts with an orange t-shirt. Of course naruto will wear orange. He's Naruto.

While Hinata was wearing sky blue jeans with a white shirt that said you just got PWN3D with a black happy bunny jacket on top.

They were outside of their class room. Just talking.

Hey Hinata, said Naruto while blushing when he talk to her, What locker number are you?

Mmmmmmm 409, why you ask Naruto, said Hinata smiling to Naruto. Make Naruto blush harder.

J-Just asking, you are right next to me, Gaara, and Sasuke-teme, said Naruto.

Inner Naruto: Damn why am I blushing so much and missing up my words.

Inner Hinata: Oh boy not him again. I wonder why Naruto is blushing so much like a tomato. He is super cute. When he is like that. –Giggle- Oh well I will never find out until he is ready to tell me.

Naruto heard Hinata giggle.

What's so funny Hinata, said Naruto.

Oh nothing, said Hinata with a bright smile.

Want to go to the lockers these books are heavy, said Hinata struggling with the huge books.

O.k., said Naruto.

Bye guys see you at lunch, said Naruto and Hinata as unison.

Bye, said others.

Gaara over heard their conversation and was really anger that Naruto made her laugh. He ran to his locker and put all his books in his locker. Close it. Then went to Hinata's locker and put his back on to it. Waiting for Hinata, patiently.

Naruto and Hinata came around the corner and they were laughing. Which just angered Gaara. They finally came to their lockers and Hinata notice that Gaara was on her locker.

Excuse my Gaara. You are on my locker. Can you please move, said Hinata sweetly.

Welcome to Lockers of Doom and I am your host Gaara. To get to your locker you have to give one kiss, Said Gaara. Sunshine2434: -sweat drops- Maybe shouldn't add that. Oh well.

O.k., said Hinata.

Hinata kiss Naruto on the cheek. Naruto fainted.

Locker, please, said Hinata.

Grrrrrrr I mean me, said Gaara.

No, said Hinata.

Bringggggggggggggggggggggggg

Oops there goes the bell. Come on Naruto, said Hinata. If you were wondering Naruto regain concussion ness when Hinata call his name.

No you don't, Said Garza with that he grab Hinata's hand spin her around and kiss her fully on her lips shoving his tongue in her mouth. Hinata push him off and punch him in the face and kick where all the boys don't want to get hit.

Damn perv, said Hinata.

She grabs Naruto's hand and ran to her next class with Naruto. There was an awful silence between them. Hinata was tiring remove the thoughts that just happen away.

Hinata are o.k., said Naruto.

Naruto, said Hinata, I'm o.k. thank you for your concern, but promise me something.

Anything, said Naruto.

Can you protect me from that creep that kiss me. I don't want to get kiss my someone I don't care about, please Naruto please, said Hinata putting a puppy dog face.

Inner Naruto: Damn that face is so cute; I just want to kiss her right now. No Naruto clam down clam down. But those pink soft lips. No must control self. Must control self.

Of course, said Naruto.

Thank you, said Hinata.

They hug each other and after that Hinata open the door to their class room. As soon as Hinata open the door she walks into someone again and hit their chest pretty hard knocking her out. The only thing Hinata saw was the chicken butt hair due from the guy she hit in the hallway this morning.

Inner Hinata: Man what is sup with this day. I won't be able to have a nice day at school, like I have plan.

Then Hinata was knock out.

..…..o0o……..

Sunshine2434: My second chapter yay for me and it was good and funny. Gaara needed to get beat up by girl. Go Hinata, but the ending was kind of retarded. Oh well.

Hinata: Thank you. Thank you. –Takes a bow- It was kind of.

Sunshine2434: -Sweat drops- Thxs.

Sunshine2434: Let's go check on Maxy and Gaara.

Hinata: Do we have to?

Sunshin2434: Yes

Hinata: Fine.

Still Fighting Scenes

Sunshine2434 and Hinata: -sweat drops- O.k.

Sunshine2434: Hey Hinata do you know where Sammy is?

Hinata: Yeah he is in Africa. I guess because of one of Maxy's traps.

Sunshine2434: That explains so much. Well tune in next time to my next chapter "Gym or Hell".

Hinata: Also REVIEW.

Sunshine2434 and Hinata: Bye


	3. ANNOUCEMENT

ANNOUCEMENT : Sunshine2

ANNOUCEMENT : Sunshine2434: Hey peoples. Sorry I didn't update the story. You know school and homework. So I update when I have time. Thanks bye.


	4. Gym or Hell

Sunshine2434: Hey people sorry about not updating

Sunshine2434: Hey people sorry about not updating. You know homework and stress. Man will I ever win. Oh if you were wondering Sammy got eaten and I had to get him out from there. It wasn't a pretty picture after that and Maxy fainted again when I kiss him on the cheek. Such a weird guy. So it was crazy. Well off with the story.

Garaa: Idiot –Inner Gaara: But so cute, through.-

Sunshine2434: WHAT YOU SAY!!

Garaa: Ooooooooooh shit. 0o – runs for life-

Sunshine2434: YAY YOU BETTER RUN!!

Reviewers: - sweat drops-

Chapter 3: Gym or Hell

Hinata's POV

Owie why is that I am always hitting into someone and where am I, anyway? I said.

Well young lady. I am Guy your teacher and you are in my Youthful Gym class. Sasuke carried you here to the nurse's office, but the nurse wasn't there, so I put an ice pack on your head and you just woke up by the sudden coldness, said Guy.

Wait who is Sasuke? I said.

Hn, said Sasuke.

Nice vocabulary, but thanks anyway, I said. I smiled at him and I notice a small blush appear on his face.

Uh thanks I guess, said Sasuke.

He looks so cute when he tried to hide his blushing face. Wonder why. Oh well. I went to put on my uniform for gym. Which were really short shorts and a red shirt the whole outfit showed my curves to well. Which I kind of made me nervous that some of the girls were giving me death glares in the locker room because of them. I ran out to the gym to get away where some girls were there and all the guys were standing at a corner, until they saw me. They started to walk to me with lust in their eyes which scared me a lot.

It would to me. All of sudden a strong arm wrap around my waist and a

voice shouts out.

Back off she is mine, said the voice.

All of sudden the boys ran for their life and some gave him one last glare and left. I turn my head to see his face. His face was totally handsome and he had muscles.

Hi there, I am Kiba and your Knight and shining armor. What's your name? said Kiba.

M-My n-name is H-Hinata and t-thank y-you for y-your h-help, I said. Man why am I messing up my words and is this guy have a little bit of an ego.

No problem and are you o.k., said Kiba.

Yeah and can you let me go already. I think I can take over here, I said.

He smiled and let me go, I was about to run to the girls side. When he turns me around and kisses me fully on the lips it was so great I kiss back. About a minute pass and he let go.

Thanks for the kiss Hina- hime, said Kiba.

I blush and ran too the girls side where all the girls were giving me death glares except Ino and Tenten. They are my buds that stick to my side.

Hinta-chan are you o.k., said Ino.

You want me to hurt him for you, Said Tenten.

Yes and No, I said to them.

After that whole scene that just happen Guy made his run 500 laps and 10 sit-ups. I was partly dead until someone picks me up from the ground when the bell rang. It was Naruto and he help me get to the door. I got dress and we walk to the lunch room together. Talking and laughing. Little then I know Garaa saw the kissing scene and what Naruto did and wasn't too happy about it either. I walk to the double doors looking at them and wondering if gym was hell. What is lunch going to be like? Naruto grab my hand and smiled.

It will be o.k. I will be right here by your side, said Naruto.

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly and walk in to see …………………………………………………………………………………………

…….o0o……

Sunshine2434: Mah ha ha ha ha ha ha sorry readers and reviewers I going to stop right there and make your mind go crazy to know what happen to Hinata.

Hinata: -sweat drops- Did you eat sugar plain again?

Sunshine2434: No – wipes face –

Hinata: Come on Sun. You are naturally hyper. No one wants you bouncing off the walls.

Sunshine2434: PLEASE REVIEW AND WAIT FOR MY NEXT CHAPTER " LUNCH ROOM OF DARES" –plays dramatic music-

Hinata: - double sweat drops – There she goes. Well please review and we will see you in the next chapter. Why does Sammy have to get eaten and Maxy have to go find the animal that threw up Sammy to go eat him, again.

Garaa where are you going with Sun?

Garaa: -busted- Nowhere. I just knock her out and going to put her on the couch.

Hinata: Wow Garaa I didn't know you cared.

Garaa: I don't. She was to annoying that's why. –walks away- Inner Garaa: I wanted to steal her away from Maxy and make her become my hime then his, but I guess I will steal one of hers panties to keep safe.

Hinata: What a rude and ego choking guy. Any like before please review and see ya in the next chapter.

Thump- Sunshin2434 falls off couch-

Hinata: Ouch that have to hurt she is going to feel that in the morning. BYE


	5. Annoucements

ANNOUCEMENT : Sunshine2

ANNOUCEMENT : Sunshine2434: Hey peoples. Sorry I didn't update the story, again. You know school and homework,again. So I update when I have time. Thanks bye.


	6. Lunchroom Of Dares

Sunshune2434: Hey people

Sunshune2434: Hey people!! Oh sorry about the sugar high. That usual happens and not writing for a few days. Sorry again.

Hinata: Yeah I finally found out how to stop that sugar high of hers. After I took care of her. I found out from Naruto that Sammy is not in the belly of the beast, but in Paris buying Sun some French food. That was cool of him. I also found out after I clam Sun down she knew that Maxy order the animal to eat Sammy, so she went to him and said No cake for you. Sun is a really good cook, so that send Maxy down hill.

Max: It does. Please Sun please can I have some cake now, please? –Puts puppy dog face on-

Sunshune2434: Mmmmmmmmmmmm fine.

Max: Yay!!

Garaa walks in

Sunshine2434: Hey Garaa. What's up?

Garaa: Nothing much than doing this.

Sunshine2434: Doing what.

Garaa grabbing Sun's chin and kiss her fully on the lips.

Garaa: I always love you and your weirdness. Please be mine.

Sunshine 2434: -faints-

Max: No she is mine not yours. - Grabs Sun's face and kiss her passionately-

Garaa: NO YOU DID NOT KISS MY HIME!!

Fighting scene starts

Hinata: -sweat drops- Ooooooooh o.k. On with the story. Sun wake up.-pokes Sun with stick-

Max and Garaa: HEY DON'T DO THAT TO HER!!

Hinata: -runs for life-

Chapter 5: Lunch Room of Dares

Recap

I smiled at him and squeezed his hand tightly and walk in to see……………………….

……o0o…..

Hinata's P.O.V

The whole lunchroom was completely organize. There were signs on top of each table saying what people were sitting there. I wanted to yell and say WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? , but I didn't want all eyes on me, yet. Naruto grip my hand to make me pay attention to him. Which I think was kind of cute but that hurt.

Naruto you are hurting me. What's wrong?, I said.

Oh I am so sorry. Nothing is wrong, sorry again, said Naruto.

What surprise the most is that Naruto kiss my hand.

Oh better, said Naruto. Smiling like a fox.

How cute. I blush so hard, but I shoke myself out of it. Naruto led me to the lunch line. I pick up my lunch and sat next to Naruto and Sasuke. I stared at my lunch. It was so gross. It was mash potatoes with fur and lobster's legs in it. What scared me the most was that my lunch started to craw away. I screamed out so loud that a boy came running to me. It was Kiba.

Hey are you o.k., said Kiba.

Y-Yeah it was that the food is crawling away, I said shaking still.

What surprise me the most was that Sasuke got up and hug me until I was done shaking. This made every boy in the lunchroom go crazy and scream stop hugging her. Specially Kiba and Naruto. All of sudden there was a big fight starting. I walk out of the lunchroom from the back. I walk out to see a beautiful garden. I walk into it to see the most beautiful flowers they were purple. My favorite color!!

I was picking them and giggling a little until someone from behind me. Hug me and said Hinata how are you in Konada High? I turn around to see it was just ……………………

…..o0o…….

Sunshine2434: Ha Ha I love making you guys wait to see what happens next. Oh if you were wondering I woke up when I heard the fight. So I crawled away and went to the kitchen. Now I am cooking strawberry shortcake for everybody.

Max and Garaa: Hey where is Sun?

Max: -smells the air – I know where she is. –Runs to the kitchen-

Garaa: Where are you going? –runs after Max- -smells the air- I see now.

Sun: mmmmmmmmmmmm

Max and Garaa: SUN I LOVE YOU.

Sun: O.k. I love you guys too. Sit down have some cake with me. – About to put piece of cake in mouth-

Garaa: -grabs Sun's hand and eat the piece the cake- It is delicious. Thank you cutie. Want to keep feeding me. My hands kind of hurts and it is hard to pick up my fork.

Max: No she won't. – Starts to beat up Garaa-

Fighting scene starts again

Sun: -sweat drops- O.k. I see you guys in the next chapter called "The Garden of Mysteries". What am I going to do with you guys? Bye Bye and also REVIEW.


	7. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

ANNOUCEMENT : Sunshine2

ANNOUCEMENT : Sunshine2434: Hey peoples. Sorry I didn't update the story, again. You know school and homework, errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr those teachers of mine. While some of them. The prinpcipal stills owns me a snicker bar. -anime tears- I want that chocolate bar really bad. Anyway I'll update when I have time where i don't have a homework or guiz to do. Thxs. You rock, people.

Sam: WHY DOES DOES YOU GET THE CHOCOLATE BAR.

because i sold a cake to him and he gave me a dollar then i sold him chocolate icecream and now he owns me a sinker bar.

Sam:0.0 that explains everything

Well bye bye and i promise to update sooner then I could. OR THE MONKEY KING MIGHT THROW A BANANANA AT ME AGAIN. He He He I made that up. Funny right

Sam:-throws something mud at Sun's face- He He he.

SAMMY THIS BETTER BE MUD. SAMMY SAMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY -chases after him-


	8. Garden of Mysteries

Sunshine2434: Hey everybody

Sunshine2434: Hey everybody. Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I am hiding. Lets look how many people read my story. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm 90 people, cool. Wait 90 PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!! Oops.

Garaa: Ha found you Sun. Now I want a kiss from you right on the lips -Gets closer- Come on you can't resist specially I have minty breath. –Closes eyes-

Sun: -Took chance and ran for life- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I don't want to kiss no one!!!!!!!!!

Garaa: -notices Sun isn't there and ran after her- Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww come on just one kiss and maybe a make out session, too.

Sun: What??????????? And HELL NO YOU WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garaa: Yeah I am. –Calls taxi-

Sun: HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE??????????????? Well while I am running for my life. ON WITH THE STORY. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Garaa: Ha got you

Chapter 7: The Garden of Mysteries

Recap

I was picking them and giggling a little until someone e from behind me. Hug me and said how are you in Konoha High? I turn around to see it was just…….

…..o0o…..

Hinata's P.O.V

It was just Neji. The first thought I ever had in that moment was kick that boy in the wrong place, but I notice it was just Neji. So instead I slap him on the head then taking out his partner.

Ow. WHAT WAS THAT FOR??????????????????????????, screamed Neji.

IT WAS YOU'RE THAT I WAS LATE FOR SCHOOL AND YOU TOOK MY MOTORCYCLE SO I HAD TO WALK TO SCHOOL. WHICH IS KIND OF 3 MILES FROM OUR HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, I screamed back.

Oh sorry, said Neji.

SORRY MY BUTT. O.k. o.k. I forgive you, I said.

I notice that Neji had a nervous smile on the whole time I yelled at him. I smirk, but that disappear when I said I forgive him. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr I wish I didn't say that I was can of enjoying him being scared of me.

Soooooooooo, said Neji.

So what, I said

How was school, said Neji.

Kind of a living hell, I said.

Why is that, said Neji.

Well I got hit by someone's chest two times, mostly some of the girls hate me, I got guys tiring to kiss me, and worst of all I had to carry everything because some weirdo put a penalty on my locker that is one kiss to open the door. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, said I.

Next think I notice I saw Neji laughing his pants off at me what happen to me today. As soon as I saw him fall to the ground because of all the laughing. I pick up my foot and step on his back.

BAKA, I said.

Something inspected happen this purple smoke came out of no where and it was coming from right next to Neji's stomach.

Neji's P.O.V

I was laughing so hard because of what happen to Hinata, today. It was better than I plan to do to her when we got home. Until she step on my stomach. Ow that really hurts. As I was rolling on the ground for the pain to stop. All of the sudden someone throw this purple bottle and purple smoke started to come out. My first thought was that it was Naruto throwing one of his stink bombs {Sun: Those are the worst. 0.o}, but then I couldn't move my body and the worst part was that I found out that I was being control when the smoke was clear up. Charka strings on my legs and arms. Whoever had control of me made me get up, walk to Hinata while she close her eyes for a sec, then grab her and push her in a bush the had a giant hole at the bottom. As she fell right in. I struggle to get freed and save Hinata but I couldn't. When the hole disappears I was finally release. I started to punch the ground hoping there was a secret passage, but nothing.

HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata's P.O.V

Neji paid no mind to it. All the sudden he stops moving and stood up. I turn around to see what he was looking. When I turned back he was right in front of me. He grab my shoulders and push me the way to a bush the had a hole at the bottom. He push me right in it face first. I was wondering while I was falling why he push in here. A lot of things pass by me while I was falling until I slow down and landed on the ground softly. I got up.

Anyone here? I need help and my brother push through this hole and I end up here. Anyone?????, I said

Then all of sudden the scariest thing happen a couple of …………………………..

……..o0o……..

Sun: Sorry guys that is how far I am going until the next chapter. I don't have a name yet for it but it is going to be good.

Garaa: That's my girl.

Sun: LET ME GO AND I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garaa: No. –Kisses Sun-

Sun: -kicks Garaa in the balls- GROSS. DON'T KISS ME.

Garaa: -rolls in pain-

Sam: Hey what happen here?

Sun: SAMMY. –Hugs Sammy- where you been? Oh I kick him right in the balls because he kiss me.

Sam: Well I been in Africa and got you a really cute outfit and went to France to ask your favorite chief to sign one of his cook books for you. That's a little harsh for kicking him it was just a kiss. It was not like it was your first kiss was it?

Sun: It was and you are super sweet.

Sam: Wow Garaa you mess up big time. Yes I am.

Garaa: Nah it was totally worth it.-smiles in victory-

Sun: Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Sam: While these two love birds are done arguing. PLEASE REVIEW THANK YOU. –Waves good bye with a napkin in his hand- BYE BYE


	9. HELP

Sun: Hey everyone sorry I didn't finish the story. I'm on writers block on what pops up at Hinata. Sooooooooo I need your ideas people. Anything will do people. BUT PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My brain hurts from thinking about it. It got so bad I wrote another story. WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well please help and if you do I will make all of your guys strawberry short cake.

Readers: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sun: Cya. :]


	10. Density or Crazy

Sun: Hey everybody !!!!!!!!!

Readers: WHERE WERE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sun: -walks to a corner – Ah. I had a lot of school work and I had to go to Cram school which made me do a lot of math and playing my saxphone Now the hard work and labor is over. YAY!!!!!!!!!!!

Readers: Oh……… but we were so sad when you didn't update. –cries in the corner-

Sun: Its o.k. Its o.k. –gives readers hugs-

Garaa: -glomps Sun and kiss her on her neck-

Sun: -punches Garaa in the stomach- GOD DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Donkey: On with the story

"Density or Crazy"

recap:

I yell, Hello anyone there my brother push me in this hole and where am i?

Then the scariest thing happen a couple of ………………….

.o0o.

Hinata's P.O.V

A couple of little bright lights zoom right pass me. I scream when they zoom pass. I thought they were going to hit me. I close my eyes waiting for the impact, but nothing happen. I open my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing ever the little lights turn into the most beautiful people in the world. Maybe in the universe. The middle one look at me softly. It made me melt. {Sun: -melting while writing this-}{Garaa: Noooooooooooooooooo I wanted to do that.}

Kevin's P.O.V

Welcome princess!!!!!!!! Listen closely when you wake up the next morning. You will have wings that is as white as the brightest star and you will be powers to free and heal any soul. Good night my sweet Hinata.

I kiss her on the lips. She fainted and I carried her to her world inside her room and put her in her bed. I kiss her one more time for luck and left feeling the ache in my heart.

Hinata's P.O.V

What, wait a minute!!! What do you mean? Next thing I knew it. He kiss me and well I fainted. I woke the next morning. Wondering how I got home, in bed. I just shake it off and thinking was that a dream and went to my bathroom. I look in the mirror and saw white wings on my back. I screamed so loud that it hurt my throat. I swing my arms up and the sink exploded. I heard foot steps and the door swong open. It was Neji. My wings disappear when he open the door. I look at Neji and said "Hey Neji , what up?". I saw Neji started crying, then he ran over to me and gave me a big bear hug. I knew at that monment when Neji is like this he will be over protective over me, again. Argh, not again.

Neji's P.O.V

I was in the living room. Looking at the door waiting for Hinata to walk in, but still nothing. I heard a scream. I ran up to Hinata's room and saw Hinata on the floor the sink broken, but more importantly Hinata was there. I ran over to her crying my eyes out and gave her a big hug. I promise myself to be there for her all the time no one will replace me.

.o0o.

Sun: -sleeping on bed –

Garaa: Sun work hard on that part of the story, so please review. –Smirk- I got a idea. –crawls in bed with Sun-

Sun: -mumbles cutely in her sleep-

Garaa: -snickers.- Thank you, God. –kisses neck and cheek-

Sun: -mumbles-

Garaa: - takes off shirt, brings Sun closer to body, hold her tight, then fell asleep –

Hinata: Garaa is a dead, man. When Sun wakes up. I'll go get the first aid kit. Oh Please Review And Sorry For Not Updating Sooner. Please Review. Please.


End file.
